New Beginnings
by SaSi.C
Summary: Patrick has lost the love of his life. How could he go on? Sam could feel Jason starting to slip away from her ever since she didn't tell him about Robin. John doesn't want to admit that he's falling hard for Carly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of GH!

Chapter 1.

It was almost 4 in the afternoon and Patrick Drake had been at GH for over 6 hours. It was a dreary muggy day and with 5 more hours to go Patrick wasn't feeling well.

Everyday he found it more difficult then the last to get out of bed and go about his day. How could he go on! How could he go on when his wife of 5 years Robin, was gone. Just like that.

Over a month ago Robin died in a freak accident caused by her cousin Maxie.

Patrick knows in his heart that it was an accident and that Maxie obviously didn't mean to cause harm to her favorite person in the world but he couldn't help himself in partly blaming her. If she wasn't a selfish person then she wouldn't have giving Robin such a hard time and left in a huff and maybe, just maybe, the love of his life would be still be alive today.

The other person Patrick blames more so for his wife's death is Jason. It wasn't really Jason's fault either but Patrick needed somebody to hold fully responsible. He needed that because it was the only thing that made sense to him out of this whole mess.

As he's walking to the lounge he bumps into the head nurse, Epiphany.

"Oh sorry. Epiphany, I don't have any surgerys scheduled today so can you cancel all my regular appointments for the rest of the day?" asked Patrick. I'm not feeling well so I'm going home."

"Yes doctor." Epiphany pauses for a second trying to decide on whether to comfort Doctor Drake or not. She wasn't one to be loving but she didn't want him thinking that she was this cold heartless person. Dr. Scorpio was her favorite nurse and she felt sad that she was no longer gonna get to work with her anymore.

"Doctor Drake?"

"What is it Epiphany?"

"I just wanted to say…I never really had the chance to tell you how was sorry I was to hear of Dr. Scorpios passing. She was a delight to work with."

Patrick was taken aback by the nurses words. He had never heard Epiphany be so kind this way and it was endearing.

"Thank you Epiphany. That means a lot to me."

Patrick was headed to the locker room to change and head on home.

After he got dressed Patrick grabbed the rest of his belongings and began heading out. As he opened the door and walked to the elevator he started to press the elevator button when somebody gently grabbed his hand to stop him. Patrick turned around to face the person and looked Johnny Zacchara in the eyes.

Patrick and Johnny grew up together but grew apart in their early 20's and Johnny started to hang out with the wrong crowd. Years later Johnny decided to follow in his fathers footsteps into the mob business.

He had no ill feelings towards John but only wished that the person he once knew would come back to him.

And he got his wish if only for that one moment.

The 2 men embraced in a hug. It might be just a hug to most but to Patrick it meant more then anything at that moment. To Patrick John didn't have to say a word. His facial expression said it all.

"I'm so sorry Patrick. Robin was always nice to me. She was a good person and didn't deserve to die so early."

"Thanks John. I just…" Patrick feels himself about to lose it all over again. Every time he speaks about his deceased wife he just wants to run away. Run away and not come out until he's all healed from the shock. Although he didn't think it was ever possible to heal from a shock like this. He clears his throat and tries to continue. "I just… can't understand why! Why such a vibrant healthy women couldn't be spared for just a little while longer when scum like Sonny and Jason get to see another day? It's just not fair."

"No it isn't. But I'm gonna tell you something that someone once told me Patrick, when someone close to me died. In this life there is nothing that will ever make sense. There is nothing that this life throws at us that is worse then losing the memory of the one you've grown to love. Memories might be all we have left but those memories are what keeps us going on."

Patrick looked deep into John's eyes with admiration. He was grateful for his friend. And for a moment they were 17 again.

After the two men said there good-byes, Patrick turned the corner at GH to walk into the locker room when he bumped into Sam.

It was one of the last people he wanted to see right then but decided against being volatile towards her. It wouldn't accomplish anything. "Hi Sam." How's Jason?" Not that he cared Patrick thought to himself.

He noticed that her eyes were bloodshot red and realized she had been crying.

"Hi. He's doing ok. He's just not resting like I would like him to but that's Jason for me."

Patrick decided against his will to ask if she was alright. "And how are you? Are you doing ok?"

Sam hesitated. "Yes. I was just here to get a check up on the baby."

Patrick couldn't take it any longer and had to walk away. "That's good. Look Sam, I have to go so I'll see you around." Patrick begins to head out as Sam stops him.

"Patrick, I know that you don't care about what happens to me or Jason but I still want to thank you for saving his life. I know to you it doesn't seem fair that I get to keep the love of my life when yours was taking from you but you're a good man Patrick."

Sam walks away leaving Patrick standing there with nothing but sorrow in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own GH!

Chapter 2

As Sam gets out of her car and begins walking to the apartment she shared with Jason she's wondering to herself how worse could this day get for her. First she woke up late for work this morning and then ran out of gas on her way and had to take a taxi to get her the rest of the way. At lunch she spilled cranberry juice all over her white shirt. She had an appointment at GH and as she was walking into the hospital her heel got caught in an air vent and broke.

Last but not least she got stuck in traffic on her way home for almost half an hour. Not to mention the fact that before she left GH Jason had called her from the PCPD and said that he had been arrested for shooting out Johnny Zaccahra's apartment the night before. He swears he didn't do it but the cops at PCPD were determined to take her husband and Sonny down.

Sam was on her way to the precinct when Jason called her back and said not to bother that he was being held in a cell and had to complete the paper work to process him. On her way back from seeing Dr. Chang in GH the ordeals of the day took a toll on her and she began crying. On her way to her car she bumped into Patrick. He was the last person she wanted to see. Although she couldn't blame him for blaming her husband for Robin's death she still felt like he had no right to blame Jason. If it was someone else that had been sick and Robin died trying to save their life Sam was sure Patrick would feel differently and wouldn't blame them. But because it was Jason it made the situation totally different.

Sam walked into her apartment and spread out on the couch exhausted from the day. For some reason or other she started thinking about everything that happened to her in the last 10 to 15 years. The fact that she was in prison for 5 years for attempted murder which no one knew about. The fact that she lost her beloved brother. The fact that she had a miscarriage and lost her own child. The fact that she was shot and believed for a long time that she couldn't bear children any longer. The fact that she almost lost the love of her life more times then she cares to count. Sam couldn't hold it all in any longer and broke down and cried until she cried herself to sleep.

Jason stares into Sam's eyes. "Sam I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you."

Franco grabs Sam by the neck holding her at gun point as he whispers in her ear, "I love you Sam. You and I belong together. Now say good-bye to your doting sweetheart." Franco points the gun at Jason with an evil smirk and shoots.

Sam cries out in agony. "NO!"

Jason runs over to Sam and comforts her. "Sam. It's just me."

Sam gets her thoughts together and realizes she was on her couch with Jason ok and sitting next to her. She realizes that it was all just a nightmare and both of them were safe.

"Are you alright", Jason asks.

"Yea. I just had a nightmare."

"You wanna tell me what it was about?"

Sam glares at Jason. "It was about Franco".

"Franco's dead Sam."

"I know. I just…can't stop thinking about him and the way he hurt us Jason."

"Do…the nightmares happen often?"

"Umm…no. Not really. At least once a month."

Sam cuddles into Jason's arms.

"Well as long as you remember that Franco's dead. He can't hurt us anymore."

Sam cuddles into Jason's arms with comfort. She knew that Jason was right. She knew Franco couldn't get to her anymore. But for some reason or other she felt strange. As though something evil was lurking around her. She just hoped that whatever it was would just go away. She doesn't know how much more she could take.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own GH!

Chapter 3

Johnny sits down in the metro court lobby waiting to see if he saw Carly anywhere. He hadn't seen or heard from her in a few days and started to get worried. The two never went more then 2 days without at least a phone call to each other. He called her a few times but it's been almost a week and he hadn't heard back from her.

Johnny found it unnerving that he and Carly have gotten so close to one another in such a short period of time. Carly was just a romp in the sac at first but now after being with each other for more then a month he hated to admit it but he was falling for her. He wouldn't say he loved her but he saw a side of Carly that he knows not everyone got to see. And he liked it.

"Hello? Earth to Johnny!"

Johnny snapped out of his thoughts and glared up at Carly.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Well I hadn't heard from you in a few days so I thought I'd stop by and…

"What are you keeping tabs on me now?"

"What? No. I just…got worried. We usually keep in contact with each other every few days."

Carly began feeling bad that she snapped at Johnny. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just had a long day. Actually I've had a long week."

"Aww, well I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we can ah…grab lunch or something."

Carly gave him a skeptical look. "Lunch?"

"Yes. Lunch. What you have something against eating lunch?"

"No. I'm just surprised."

Carly gets a little closer to Johnny. "We've never really been anything but non-platonic."

"Well, there's a first for everything. You free?"

"Yea. Yea. Just let me put these papers away and I'm all yours."

Carly all mine? Johnny liked the sound of that.

Lunch with Carly was very intriguing. He learned a lot about her in just an hour's time. He learned that Carly was given up for adoption when she was born pretty much for the same reason he was. Bobbie, her mother was a well known prostitute back in her day. When Bobbie was 17 she got pregnant with Carly from one of her men and gave up the baby. He also learned that Carly's uncle Luke was Bobbie's pimp. When Johnny learned of this he felt more of a deeper connection with Carly. Suddenly it wasn't about just good looks with her. She was a real person and had real feelings. She also had things that made her tick as well. Like messing with her kids. Embarrasing her. And not giving her what she wants. He wanted to know more.

"Look, what say you take the rest of the day off."

Carly glances at Johnny. "And do what?"

Johnny grins. "Well if I have to spell it out for you by now then the last few weeks have been for nothing."

Carly chuckles. She takes out her phone and dials Eduardo at the front desk of the metro court.

"Hey Eduardo, it's Mrs. Jax. I'll be out of the office for the rest of the day. Can you just cancel my 3:00 with Mrs. Downing and reschedule for next week."

She hangs up the phone and grins to Johnny. "Now, I'm really all yours", she winks.

The two get up and leave the table and head over to John's for what was to prove to be an incredible night.

As John and Carly walk up to his room they begin kissing. As they get closer to the bedroom the kiss gets more intense.

Johnny thought to himself how soft Carly's lips felt.

The two lay on the bed and Johnny stops to glance at Carly to make sure this all was ok. The look in her eyes said it all and John kissed her again. He ran his hands down her face and landed on the nape of her neck.

They both part and stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

He brushed his thumb on her bottom lip.

She pulled his shirt up over his head and ran her hands over his abs.

Their mouths met again.

Johnny could feel it. This time was going to be different.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Come on handsome. Dance with me."

Sam grabbed the arms of a good looking guy sitting with a few of his buddies at the bar.

She was obviously very drunk but she didn't care. She needed to let loose and Coleman's was the place to do it. He may have been a scumbag but at least he would look out for his female customers.

"What's your name handsome?"

The stranger knew Sam well but didn't want to say anything to her about it.

"Let's just call me…Matthew."

Sam smirked at Matthew and danced a little closer to him.

He started getting uncomfortable and pushed Sam away from him a little.

"How about we go sit down for a bit?"

Sam shakes her head slyly at Matthew. "Uh-huh. I wanna dance. Don't you wanna dance with me?"

Coleman glances up from doing his inventory at Sam and the guy she was dancing with. He thought it strange that Sam was acting this way. Being that he had heard she was married to Jason Morgan. Jason Morgan? Oh he had better stop this charade now. The last thing he wanted was for Jason to walk in here and see his beloved dancing on some weirdo.

Coleman walks over to Sam and grabs her by the arm. "Honey, why don't you come sit with me by the bar here?"

He looks at the guy, "And you and your buddies can go home."

Sam sits down on the bar stool and downs the rest of her drink.

Hey, Coleman! Give me another one!"

Sam found herself at Coleman's drinking herself pretty much to oblivion almost every night this week. What difference did it make? Jason was still in jail while Sonny got to roam around free. How fair was that?

Not to mention the fact that she had gotten into another altercation with Carly about Jason.

Coleman turns around and glances at Sam and all of the empty glasses that were in front of her.

"Uh, look sweetheart I'm usually not one to say no to a beautiful dame like yourself, but I think you've had enough for tonight. You want me to call you a cab or something?"

Sam looked up at Coleman with a sneer. "What I want Cole…man, is for you to pour me another drink and mind your own business."

Sam downed the rest of her current drink and slid the glass over to Coleman. "Now pour!"

Coleman shrugged his shoulders. Who was he to get in the way of money? Even if it meant probably having to deal with Jason Morgan later on.

"Here you go doll face."

Sam grabbed the glass out of the bartender's hands and downed the shot in one swig.

"Another."

"That's enough." came a voice behind Sam.

Sam turned around to see who was behind her. As she looked into the persons eyes she caught her breath.


End file.
